La voix d'un ange
by saku77
Summary: Sasuke a été reconforté par une mystérieuse petite fille alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans... A-t-il rêvé? Car quand il s'est réveillé, elle avait disparu. Aujourd'hui à 25 ans il a de sérieux problèmes. Il doit choisir entre son entreprise et sa liberté. UA
1. Prologue

**Prologue. **

Un garçon âgé d'environ 5 ans se tenait droit, sérieux, raide, devant une tombe. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas la tombe et il s'assit en tailleur devant. Il passa une main sur les gravures de la pierre tombale et il s'autorisa à verser les larmes qu'on lui interdisait. Il s'autorisa à se laisser aller à son chagrin. A sa peine. A sa souffrance.

Il décrivit cérémonieusement le tour des lettres dorées qui toutes réunies formaient un nom et un prénom. Une date de naissance et une date de décès. C'est tout ce qu'il restait d'_**elle. **_

_**Uchiwa Mikoto 1982- 2008**_

_**Mère adorée, épouse aimée. **_

Il pleura. Il pleura vraiment. Son père lui interdisait de se laisser aller à sa douleur parce que cela rendait faible. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il n'aimait pas assez sa mère pour la laisser partir, lui disait-il. Lentement il posa sa tête sur le sol et s'allongea.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul maman… murmura le petit garçon. Pourquoi… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure entrecoupé de sanglot. Un murmure qui sonnait comme une triste mélodie. Un appel à l'aide, un appel à la chaleur humaine. Sa mère l'aimait vraiment, elle s'occupait de lui. Tous les deux allaient se promener tous les dimanches matin. Même s'il ronchonnait toujours un peu à l'idée d'aller au marché, il y allait finalement avec le sourire. Main dans la main. Avec sa mère.

« Je vais devenir aussi méchant que papa si tu n'es plus là… Peut-être même pire qu'Itachi… sanglota-t-il. »

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées sombres, il entendit une voix. Ce n'était qu'un murmure léger. Un son porté par le vent et pourtant cela sonnait comme une mélodie magique et gracieuse. Douce et chaleureuse. Il leva la tête et vit devant lui une petite fille. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux innocents, un sourire doux et réconfortant sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix. »

_Sasuke… Sasuke…_

Elle connaissait son nom !

Puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Etrangement, il se laissa faire.

« Ta maman ne reviendra pas, tu sais… lui dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Mais elle est toujours là dans ton cœur. Et son amour ne te quittera jamais. »

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la petite fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts comme l'espoir avait disparu…


	2. Deux êtres différents

**Chapitre 1 : Deux êtres différents.**

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'avança dans le couloir de la vaste demeure des Uchiwa. Il regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir de tristesse. Son meilleur ami n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance avec un père pareil. Vivre dans le luxe était une chose, manquer d'amour en était une autre…

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Sasuke, c'est moi, Na… »

Il s'interrompit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son ami se trouvait derrière son bureau, la tête entre les mains, il ne bougeait pas.

« Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le blond s'approcha et lui donna une tape vigoureuse dans l'épaule.

« Eh vieux ! Oh, tu vas pas faire la tête à ton meilleur ami Naruto… »

Mais le brun ne semblait toujours pas décidé à parler.

« Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ?

-Il veut que j'épouse une fille du nom de Keira qui descend d'une bonne famille, répondit laconiquement le dénommé Sasuke.

-Et alors ? Tu t'en fiches. Tu refuses sa proposition, et puis c'est tout, élucida Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira son meilleur ami.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il peut te faire à part te dire (il imita la voix du père de Sasuke) « Mon fils, je te renie ! » ?

-Il a menacé de me priver de mon poste de directeur… Et de fermer l'entreprise Uchiwa si je refusais. Cela signifierait que tous mes employés se retrouveraient au chômage…

-Je vois. »

Silence.

« Je dois me marier le plus rapidement possible. »

De nouveau silence.

« Que… QUOI ?! »

Sasuke releva la tête, les sourcils froncés et se leva avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Naruto, il faut que je la retrouve. »

Son ami eut la bonté de ne pas comprendre.

« Qui ça ? »

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Jugeant les pour et les contre. Devait-il lui parler de cette histoire étrange qui s'était déroulée il y a déjà une quinzaine d'années ?

« Elle est la seule qui puisse m'aider, répondit-il simplement en évitant la question de son ami.

-Sasuke, explique-toi bon sang !

-Il y a longtemps, quand j'étais petit… »

Il marqua une pause et hésita.

« Quand ma mère est morte, mon père m'avait interdit de pleurer. Alors j'allais sur sa tombe pour réfléchir. Et je pleurais. Et puis un jour, une petite fille de mon âge est venue me voir. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. J'ai simplement entendu un chuchotement. C'était une voix douce et mélodieuse, raconta Sasuke songeur.

-Tu as perdu la tête Sasuke, plaisanta Naruto mais en voyant l'air sérieux de son ami il se reprit.

-Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'étais plus triste. J'étais même… Heureux. Mais elle avait disparu, acheva l'Uchiwa.

-Ecoute, Sasuke, je voudrais pas être pessimiste mais le fait est que tout ça s'est passé il y a longtemps. Surtout que tu as très bien pu rêver… Et tes problèmes, eux par contre, sont bien réels, lui fit observer le jeune homme blond.

-J'ai dit à mon père que je prenais quelques jours de congés, annonça le brun en se tournant vers son ami. Ce qui veut dire que d'ici mardi prochain, je dois avoir trouvé une fiancée. Sinon je devrais choisir entre l'entreprise et ma liberté. »

« Sakura ! Sakura ! Mais où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? »

La dénommée Sakura se retourna pour apercevoir son amie qui se dirigeait vers elle, l'air inquiet.

**« Je ne t'avais pas vu, Tami, mima la jeune femme. **

-Tu es excusée. Ton père te recherche. Tu devrais aller le voir avant d'aller faire un tour. Il est très inquiet.

**-Papa croit sans cesse que je suis fragile. Mais être muette n'est pas être malade !!! **

-Saku, tu sais comme moi que ton père t'aime, c'est sa façon de te le montrer sans doute… dit Temari.

**-Tu ne pourrais pas passer le voir et lui dire que je rentre d'ici une heure ou deux ? J'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à faire, insista Sakura.**

-Bon, bon très bien. Je m'en occupe. Mais alors, quoi que tu fasses, reste prudente, la prévint son amie.

**-Tami ! lui reprocha la fleur. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »**

Son amie lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Sakura demeura songeuse. Son incapacité à parler ne l'avait jamais handicapé outre mesure. Bon, c'est vrai que la vie n'avait pas toujours été tendre envers elle et que à l'école, ça avait été plus difficile lors de ses débuts. Les autres enfants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de faire des gestes avec ses mains ou sinon, elle écrivait ce qu'elle voulait dire sur un papier.

Mais tout ça n'aurait jamais été possible sans l'attention de ses parents. Sans la tendresse et la patience de sa mère. Sans le réconfort de son père. Sans leurs encouragements. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux roses derrière ses épaules et ses yeux vert pétillèrent de malice lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin sa destination. Avec précaution, elle resserra les pans de son manteau et inspira à fond avant de se mettre à courir comme une enfant vers le lieu tant espéré.

Ses bottes glissèrent un instant sur le sol recouvert de neige et elle se sentit entrainée avant de tomber lourdement sur les fesses et d'éclater d'un rire joyeux qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Mais elle en était convaincue. Des sons étaient déjà sortis de sa bouche un jour. Petite, elle s'était promis qu'un jour, ils en ressortiraient de nouveau.

Elle poussa la porte du cimetière et s'avança légèrement. Admirant toutes ses tombes fleuries. Souvenirs de personnes chères et aimées. Ce n'était pas un lieu heureux, sans doute, mais elle aimait venir se recueillir ici. Ici où se trouvaient ses ancêtres dont sa grand-mère adorée. Elle refusait de l'oublier. Ne pas venir au cimetière, ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pensait plus à elle, mais elle aimait à penser que rendre visite à la tombe de sa grand-mère était une façon de lui montrer qu'elle tenait toujours à elle et qu'elle était toujours présente dans son cœur et ce quoi qu'elle fasse.

La fleur fit quelques pas avant d'arriver à la troisième rangée. Là, elle tourna à gauche et continua encore une minute avant de se retrouver face à une pierre tombale imposante. Une pierre blanche. Le blanc, symbole de pureté. Elle s'assit dans la neige et déposa la rose toute aussi blanche que la tombe, près de la pierre tombale.

**« Bonjour grand-mère, mima-t-elle avec les lèvres comme si elle avait été capable de parler. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas oublié. »**

Un sourire doux naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle enleva le gant de sa main gauche et caressa affectueusement la pierre tombale, de la même façon qu'un petit garçon l'avait fait quelques années auparavant avec celle de sa mère…

**« Tu sais quoi ? Papa a encore fait des siennes. Il s'inquiète toujours pour moi. Maman lui dit que je suis majeure depuis un moment déjà. Que j'ai 24 ans, mais rien n'y fait. Il veut toujours savoir où je vais, à quelle heure je rentre. Il tient sans cesse à venir me chercher à la sortie de mon travail, à mes sorties. Mais bon, comme Tami le dit, c'est sa façon de me montrer qu'il tient à moi sans doute. »**

Son sourire se fit un peu triste.

**« Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te rendre visite pendant quelques jours. Je risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail. Ca a été dur de trouver un job mais maintenant, ça y est. Je m'occupe de la boutique de fleurs avec Ino. J'utilise un ordinateur portable pour taper ce que je veux dire et les gens me le rendent bien. Ils sont gentils. Ils ne me regardent plus comme une bête furieuse. Mais, ça, ce n'est qu'une partie de mon travail. Officiellement, je suis acheteuse. Grâce à internet, je n'ai pas besoin de me déplacer comme les acteurs traditionnels le font. Et puis, comme je suis muette internet m'aide beaucoup. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir parler, il me suffit d'écrire. Tu sais, je n'ai pas tellement changé depuis que tu es partie. J'adore toujours autant les langues étrangères. »**

Elle s'allongea dans la neige et regarda le soleil qui brillait.

_Mon nouveau patron est apparemment très exigeant et souhaite rencontrer tous ses employés… _

Elle poussa un soupir et prit de la neige dans ses mains.

_J'espère que tout se passera bien. Je ne me suis jamais sentie très à l'aise quand il s'agit de montrer aux autres que je suis muette. Pas que j'en ai honte, c'est juste que c'est embarrassant, songea-t-elle. Je me vois mal arriver et écrire sur un papier « bonjour monsieur, je suis muette. »_

Elle ferma les yeux, et chose curieuse pour toute personne normalement constituée, elle s'endormit dans un cimetière…


End file.
